


Éclat de soleil

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Lilie profite simple de voir son frère et ses amis après son retours de Kanto. Peut être aussi taquiné son grand frère sur un certain garçon.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau, Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene
Kudos: 3





	Éclat de soleil

Lilie écoutait très attentivement son frère, assit sur la plage près de la maison du professeur qui l'avait hébergé avec tant de gentillesse. Doudou reposait contre elle, l'immense solgaleo endormie contre sa dresseuse et sa tête posait sur les genoux de la blonde en quête de caresse et d'un morceau des biscuits que la jeune fille avait ramenaient.

Lilie ne pouvais faire disparaitre son sourire, heureuse d'être de retours à Alola avec sa mère encore fatiguer mais guérie. Touts ses amis étaient là, fêtant son retour dans la maison du professeur Euphorbe et même sa mère était venue pour remercier ses sauveurs. Lilie rougie en pensa à Moon la serrant dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Cela semblait sans doute étrange d'être attirait vers une dresseuse comme Moon.

Les acclamations de son frère pourtant semblaient de la même nature que ses joues rouges et ses hésitations. Bien sur son frère ne réagirait pas de manière aussi fleur bleu qu'elle. Le contraire l'aurait étonné.

Gladio était assit en face d'elle, ses mains bougeant avec ses plaintes et ses reproches. Le blond se plaignait d'un dresseur qui lui semblait incapable de faire un bon choix sans provoquer de catastrophes. Cela ne fit que faire sourire d'avantage Lilie, son frère ne le remarquant pas dans son discourt.

"Il passe ses journées à courir pour jouer avec des pokémons ou à manger des malasadas. On dirait un gamin et il rit à chaque fois que je lui fais le reproche avant de me trainé dans des endroits aussi dangereux que je dois le reconnaitre beau. Je me demande comment il arrive à trouver des lieux aussi dangereux qu'une ultra-chimère." Continuait Gladio en caressant la tête de son pokémon. " Il rit sans cesse, un rire insupportable et démesurer. Cela est presque grotesque de voir comment ses yeux semblent pétillés de bonheur quand je l'insulte. Il a en plus se sourire idiot que je vois tout le temps des que je me tourne vers lui!" 

Gladio ne fut arrêté que par le rire de Lilie, lui faisant remarquait que Tili semblait l'aimé énormément pour toujours lui sourire. Il parlait sans cesse à Moon et Sun des endroits étranges mais beau qu'il avait découvert lors de son tours des iles. Gladio se tut et Lilie fut surprise de voir ses joues rougir avant qu'il ne tourne la tête en murmurant qu'il restait un idiot.

Lilie ne put retenir un rire, rendant d'avantage mal à l'aise son grand frère.


End file.
